1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to devices and methods for handling microelectronic assemblies. In particular, the present disclosure is related to devices, such as trays, and methods for handling packaged microelectronic devices or assemblies, non-packaged microelectronic devices or assemblies, or image sensor devices or assemblies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, trays can be used to reduce damage to microelectronic assemblies, such as memory device and microprocessors, and to increase the efficiencies in handling and shipping microelectronic assemblies. The Joint Electron Device Engineering Council (JEDEC) has promulgated design requirements to standardize trays used by the microelectronic assembly manufacturers and customers. For example, JEDEC Publication 95, Design Guide 4.10, “Generic Shipping & Handling Matrix Tray”, standardizes the physical and functional characteristics of the trays, including the length width, thickness, capacity, stackability, and other characteristics of the trays.